


【DMC乙女】贝阿特丽切

by Arnoldiinya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, 但丁乙女, 婚后设定, 有玩梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnoldiinya/pseuds/Arnoldiinya
Summary: 同好群活动文。婚后设定，关于但丁如何调整状态准备做奶爸。部分地名和人物来自冰雪奇缘、马戏少女奥尔加。
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	【DMC乙女】贝阿特丽切

致但丁：

世界真小，我没想到会在阿伦戴尔这个小国家碰到帕蒂。当然，和忙于工作的我不一样，她和她妈妈来这里是为了享受冰雪节庆典。

不过也幸好和她说上话了，我才知道，你那好不容易被我纠正过来的生活习惯，像脱缰的野马飞快地原路返回。节节退步可不行啊，我的先生。

当然，为了让你再一次心甘情愿地接受我的意见，我现在写信给你，准备先打心里喜爱你的那些优点。肯定不是随随便便地就写下一大段恭维的话，毕竟，做妻子的怎么可以对丈夫信口雌黄呢？

无论什么时候，我可以保证，随便与哪个人谈起你，我都能讲出一个我赞赏你的原因：干净利落的拳脚啦、弹无虚发的枪技啦、幽默丰富的辞藻啦、可靠炽热的感染力啦、不着痕迹的体贴啦……我可以一一列举出好多理由。这绝对是发自我内心的迷恋之情。

甚至，我随马戏团移动的小诊所里，只有不知道你，还有憧憬你的两种人。不过你的崇拜者中，也有找我做恋爱占卜的小女孩。似乎是巫女一族的血脉传承到现在，像我和蕾蒂这样还具有能力的后裔实在太少，总有人以为我可以未卜先知。可如果我真有这本事，你至于等我这么久吗？

说到这里，我不得不向你介绍马戏团的新成员，魔术师里昂，是个才华横溢的男孩。我昨天结束问诊，刚好赶上他的处女秀，你不知道我还有在场的观众当时多么激动。我真想你也能看到他的表演，真的很棒。因为不会再有与心爱的人分享同一件乐事，更让人感到心潮翻涌的了。

还有噢，今天早上，有位老太太带着她拍好的胸片找我问诊，似乎我声望强过了本地医生。我很骄傲，可不想开药时，竟莫名发起呆来。刚好，团长来找我要一些酒精和棉花球。他拍打着我的肩膀说：“你想去见见你丈夫吗？”

他问完这话，我回神并脸红了。

真的，我那会儿只是单纯又莫名其妙地在出神，可被他这么一提，我就觉得，我真的好想你啊。让我猜猜，如果我就在你读到这里的下一秒，突然把事务所的大门推开，会不会看到你满脸胡茬，斜躺在沙发上看汽车杂志的模样，然后地上散落几个空掉的披萨盒？

帕蒂还在享受冰雪节庆典，现在可没乐于助人的好姑娘会替你打扫卫生。所以呀，等下个月马戏团完成巡演，我回来找你的时候，不要给我送上邋遢的惊喜哟。虽然我也会照单全收，只要是关于你的一切。

感觉累了的时候，可以重温我之前给你写的信。希望我的文字能带给你愉悦和满足感。还有我忘了在最前边夸你的部分，添一句“你的书写真的很漂亮。”

所以我现在不知道要不要尝试用新的笔迹完成一封信的收尾。你来看看吧，我都不知道把自己名字写成什么样了，别笑我。

祝福你，我最心爱的人。

你的贝阿特丽切

另：我有点紧张，可我还是要鼓起勇气，把一样东西随信一并寄给你。希望你明白是怎么一回事后，不会比我更惊讶。

放下信，但丁没有立即拆开那个牛皮纸档案袋，却是满脑子胡思乱想着，而且没有一个猜测是朝积极方向去的。他不知道里边装着什么，能令贝阿特丽切紧张，又可能令自己惊讶。事实上，他们都是不容易情绪大起大落的类型。

深吸一口气，他抽出里边的内容，一张灰黑白三色的图片，旁边有一列他看不懂的数据。当然但丁不可能糊涂到以为这是一幅抽象画，用脚趾头猜都知道这是医学影像。去卫生间刮干净胡子，换了件衣服，门都不锁就直接去医院。

但愿别是什么疑难杂症。

他一路走得飞快，过于严肃的脸吓到新来的小护士。好在医生很专业，看过图像，问道：“这是你爱人的B超片子吧？”

但丁不知道什么是B超，心虚地把脊椎骨绷直了，“她寄过来的，应该是吧…”

医生诧异道：“什么叫应该？”

但丁如坐针毡，“我是说，我确实结婚了，但……那么，这片子有什么问题吗？”

医生的眼神略显鄙夷，“我认为片子没有问题，胎儿的情况很好。倒是你该去挂个号。”

胎儿？

什么胎儿？

但丁怀疑早上吃的披萨把脑子堵了。

医生在他耳边大声道：“你可长点心吧，先生，还有七个月不到的时间你就要做爸爸了。”

但丁一夜没睡。

第二天清早，他给蕾蒂打电话，说话吞吐得一点不像平时的他。

半天不解其意的蕾蒂催促道：“拜托，但丁，我等会儿有笔大单子要处理，你有话快说！”

但丁比她更急更焦躁，“我只是想找你打听女巫一族的人要是怀孕，有什么注意事项！”飞快说完，他啪一下挂了电话。准确地说，他控制不住情绪和力道，把话筒砸了下去。

盯着瞬间报废的通讯设备，但丁后知后觉地懊悔，瘫坐在沙发上发呆到中午。

“但丁！”蕾蒂风风火火地闯进来，比以往任何一次讨债都要杀气腾腾，“你为什么不接我电话？”

但丁慢吞吞直起身子，指向可怜的废铁一堆。

了解情况后，蕾蒂又花了一个钟头给但丁解释女巫一族的人和普通人类没有差别，不存在超过十个月的妊娠期，更不可能发生胎儿“吃掉”母体的骇人惊闻。

“你是真没常识还是太慌了？”蕾蒂后悔推掉赚大钱的机会，白给他上了一堂课。

然而但丁的学习效果令人担忧。他低头盯着积灰的地板，“这样生出来的孩子，真的没有问题吗？”

蕾蒂正式开口前在心里骂了但丁二百五十遍。总算忍住火气，她问，“你觉得你尼禄有问题吗？”

真的，但丁要是敢点头，维吉尔指不准会把他捅个对穿。好在他没有陷入无措又痴呆的状态，在蕾蒂情绪彻底暴走前，他站起来问道：“她还有一个月才回来。这个月里，我能做些什么？”

蕾蒂觉得逐一列举，怕是天都黑了。本着善始善终的态度，她拽着他直奔图书馆。在医药卫生专区待了不到三分钟，但丁手里抱着一大摞明显超出借阅数量的图书。

“你这么心急干嘛？”蕾蒂服了。

但丁知道这么多书一时半会根本看不完，可不赶紧找点事情做，自己可能会疯掉。

蕾蒂看不下去，动作麻利地给他选了三本书——《亲密育儿百科》《孕妇饮食营养全书》《心理学与生活》。

但丁问，“最后一本的标题怎么这么怪？”

“这本是专门拿给你看的。”蕾蒂办好借阅手续，照着扉页的文字念道，“很多时候，人们都是被一棵稻草压倒的。因为一件小事大发脾气，因为一件小意外而无法自控。本书包括由800余条词汇及解释组成的专业术语表，极具价值的1500余条参考文献，以及近500条的“人名和主题索引”，希望对读者有所帮助。”

如果指望列举一堆数据就能说服但丁，很遗憾，这不可能。但这是从前。现在他耐心听着蕾蒂讲话。无论是好意的叮嘱，还是调侃的说笑，但丁都没有表示异议，或者露出不耐烦的表情。

“我突然觉得你很陌生。”临走前，蕾蒂面带感慨地看着他。

“嗯，我也知道自己不对劲。”但丁望向已经褪了色的太阳，白昼的轮廓还剩下一些灰暗的线条。一天就这么过去了。

“我知道你很不安，各种各样的原因。但我仍希望你过得好，无论你还欠着我多少钱。”

“谢谢。”但丁目送蕾蒂骑着摩托驶远。因为有路可走，今天晚上又有书可看，他觉得心情好了很多。

过了两天，莫里森来到事务所，但不是为了给但丁ji受工作。相反，是但丁委托他帮自己修整荒废太多年的厨房。可以说事务所营业多久，厨房就有多久没开过火。

“太惨了。”站在可以称作杂物室甚至废墟的地方，莫里森挥手驱散古怪的气味，“你还是考虑请装修公司的专业人士吧。不过你怎么突然想把厨房收拾出来？”

但丁用指甲抠下一块厚厚的铁锈，敲打像被时间蛀空的管道，“贝阿特怀孕了。”

莫里森手中的烟掉到地上。

“我不能再让她跟着我吃披萨，我需要一间厨房。”

顿时，莫里森脑子里乱哄哄的，不知道该关注但丁的新身份，还是更该吐槽他竟然对披萨说不。愣了好久，莫里森把熄了的烟从地上捡起来，“孩子几个月了？贝阿特丽切现在又在哪里？”

但丁把那张B超片子给他看，逐一回答问题。

莫里森说不出是欣慰，还是隐隐担心。他拍但丁肩膀，“厨房的事就交给我。另外，我会给你找些相对轻松的委托，当然酬金由我把关，不会让你被占便宜。”

“没事的，莫里森，现在正是需要资金的时候。”

“经济是一方面，但现在你有更重要的事。”

但丁皱起眉毛，茫然地看他。

莫里森微微叹息，“你太紧张了，但丁。我知道你想要给她更理想的生活，但这种改变不只是环境的变化，重要的是你的精神状态。这就是为什么贝阿特丽切没有立即回来找你。她很体贴地给了你一个月的缓冲时间，你明白吗？”

继一通电话打到别国大使馆光速替帕蒂找回遗失的护照后，但丁再次对莫里森的人脉广度感到非常服气，认为他才该做事务所的正主。

装修公司的工人行云流水地把那间脏乱差的屋子收拾得敞亮大方，令但丁感觉这是藏在事务所里的别样洞天。给厨房绘制装修图的设计师知道但丁和帕蒂的忘年交关系后，在一个午后登门拜访，送给他两张羊毛挂毯，图案美观古朴，刚好可以装饰厨房里空出的一面墙壁。但丁撕开一包速溶咖啡，一边冲泡一边盯着挂毯看，不知道才成年的帕蒂什么时候“招惹”了那么个浑身精英气的社会人。

不过考虑到她大小姐的身份，或许这两张挂毯以后会成就一段佳话。但丁笑了笑，放下杯子，摊开做好笔记的《孕妇饮食营养全书》，在灶台前一站就是大半天。

在事务所门口，尼禄瞥见伫立的蓝色身影，刚才还有说有笑的他，瞬间愣在原地。

姬丽叶对他的情绪没有察觉，热情地招呼道：“下午好，维吉尔先生。”

维吉尔侧过身，只把嘴角上翘了那么一点点弧度。

姬丽叶牵起尼禄的手走过去，“您也是来找但丁先生的吗？”

维吉尔看一眼满脸写着别扭的尼禄，再看向女孩手里的提篮，好闻的谷物香味从里面飘出来。“嗯。”矜傲的半魔微微颔首。

砰！

事务所里突然传来一声爆炸。

“我去看。”维吉尔拦住想要冲进去的尼禄，手握阎魔刀，大步流星。

但丁从浓烟滚滚的厨房里，大声咳嗽着跑出来，身上还套着买调味品套装送的围裙，黑白杠，人穿上像在COS斑马。维吉尔盯着形象狼狈又诡异的兄弟，对他手里被烧穿一个洞的平底锅，感到一阵不可理喻。

鉴于但丁的亲友圈实在太窄，加上蕾蒂早就电联了好闺蜜崔西。所以自这声爆炸响起后，所有人都知道他妻子怀孕了。可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

“切牛羊肉的时候，只需要逆着牛羊肉的纹理来切就对了，就像这样。”

“明白了，我来试试。”

“那但丁先生你来切肉，我去削土豆。”

“麻烦你了。噢，我新买了削皮刀，就挂在水槽旁边的挂钩上。”

“好的，我看见了。”

厨房里的交流不间断响起。尼禄和维吉尔坐在沙发的两头，至今没有说话。但他们都把理由归咎于发生在但丁身上的劲爆事件，理所当然地继续保持沉默。

亲父子，亲父子。

有姬丽叶全程把控，组成晚餐的菜肴不存在差池。不过但丁还是认真观察每个人的表情，最后重点关注维吉尔。

因为有过魔界求生的艰苦经历，与其说他养成不挑食的好习惯，倒不如说他懒得在意食物的味道。如果能在这种人口中听到一声认可，那再好不过。怀着这样的心情，但丁时不时朝他瞟俩眼，再瞟俩眼。最后维吉尔忍无可忍，朝他脑门甩去一把叉子，“你手上功夫退步了，但丁。”

说完维吉尔就后悔了。没错，他本来想大声挑剔一声——难吃！

尼禄生怕他俩下一秒就大打出手，急忙站起来，“住手吧，这会教坏小孩子的！”

维吉尔视线凛冽地扫向他，又很快收敛了锐气，重新动作斯文地切分盘子里的烤牛肉。但他嘴上不饶人地补一句，“还有七个月的时间。”

知道自家兄弟在挑衅，但丁面不改色地拔掉插进眉心的叉子，按住准备找维吉尔理论的尼禄，平静地说：“就算还有七年，我也不会和你打架，维吉尔，无论你怎么说。”

尼禄惊讶地看着但丁，蓝眼睛一下子亮起来。

维吉尔看到这一幕，牙齿咀嚼的力道顿时大了几分。

继被烧穿的平底锅，今天第二惨的荣誉颁给了烤牛肉，仅限于上面这位先生盘子里的烤牛肉。

吃过晚餐，离开事务所没多久，维吉尔用一贯冷傲的声线叫住尼禄，问道：“你还是个孩子吗？”

“什么？”

“……没什么。”

看着维吉尔逐渐与夜色融为一体的背影，尼禄莫名心虚，总觉得刚才自己说错话了。

新的一天，从撕日历开始。

刺啦，这一声真是太快乐了。

但丁从没想过自己会如此期待太阳升起。即便滴雨的浓郁挡住晨曦，看着钟表顺时针流逝的轨迹，他也忍不住心情愉快地把撕下的日历张折成飞机、桃心，或者别的什么花样。那本《心理学与生活》早通宵看完了，但比起理论性的阐述，他倒是更喜欢一遍又一遍重温《亲密育儿百科》，迷恋书中介绍的逗人喜欢的简单把戏。他感觉好像自己也还是个孩子，心里依然充满不泯的单纯。

烧水煮一把面条，鸡蛋只煎单面，但丁呲溜呲溜吃着早饭，眼睛在家居杂志的彩页间来回扫视。他按过计算器，只把事务所的卧室和大厅简单装修一下，自己亲力亲为要比找装修公司划算。

精打细算本来不可能和但丁沾边，但慢慢熟悉厨房并试着自制披萨后，他觉得这种生活，有点令人上瘾。在清单上列好要去装饰商场购买的材料，但丁披上外衣，出了门。但很快他又折回去，从床头柜里的拿出一个绒面小盒。里边有一枚戒指。

但丁和贝阿特丽切在红墓市重建好的大教堂里举行婚礼，成为了合法夫妻。可他不愿随时戴着戒指，因此常常被人误会。不为别的，只是他认为这枚戒指很珍贵，非常神圣，一定不能被带去有恶魔出没的工作现场。但现在他想通了。这段时间他真的明白了很多道理。

戴好戒指，但丁重新出门。装饰商场有他想要的纤维墙布、深色地砖还有轻巧的矿物质吸声板。导购迎上来热情介绍，又碍于他无名指上银光闪闪的一环而将殷勤把控在一定程度。

具有针对性并专业的搭配让但丁满意地点头，用近几次的工作酬劳付了全款。开具票据时，导购看着他深邃的蓝眼睛，憧憬道：“您太太真是一位幸运的女士。”

但丁笑着说谢谢，觉得自己才是最走运的那个。

就是在心中这个充满愉快的早上，但丁遇到了奥尔加。她站在事务所门口，一直盯着招牌上的那串英文字。贝阿特丽切之前寄来的信里提过这个女孩，在马戏团表演走钢丝的小演员，名叫米隆的长尾猴是她的搭档。

“找我有事吗，奥尔加。”但丁蹲下来，让她能与自己平视。

“您知道我？”小女孩显得惊讶。

但丁点头，领她进事务所里坐下，给她泡了一杯速溶咖啡，当然没忘在里边加很多枫糖。“贝阿特，我是说我的妻子提到过你的事，包括你后来被人领养，搬到这座城市住下。”

“贝阿特医生也给马戏团的每个人说过你的事。她告诉我，如果我被谁欺负了，就到你的事务所找你。”女孩小口小口喝甜咖啡，开心地和但丁分享发生在自己和贝阿特丽切周围的事。

但丁耐心地听，偶尔应几句，一边给长尾猴米隆丢去几个核桃。等奥尔加说累了，他才开口，“你还没说，来找我做什么呢？真有人欺负你？”

奥尔加看着空掉的杯子，想点头又犹豫了。

但丁仔细回忆贝阿特丽切信里的内容，想起领养奥尔加的是一对经营大酒店的夫妇，在本地还算小有名气。他问，“最近有人勒索你吗，或者，你发现周围出现了可疑的生面孔。”

奥尔加摇头，但又不详细说明自己的情况。但丁观察她苦恼的表情，不认为她是好奇自己的模样才来找自己的。

好久，奥尔加才放下用体温怎么都捂不热的搪瓷杯子，坦白道：“其实贝阿特医生的原话，是让我有烦恼的时候，可以找你倾诉。”

真麻烦，懒得听，快走吧。换做从前，自己一定会抱着这种想法找借口打发她走。但丁回想那个缺乏耐心和同理心的自己，摇摇头，对奥尔加说：“我听着的，有什么烦恼就说出来吧，这样心里会好受些。”

奥尔加感激地点头，小声告诉她自己的养父母因为生意方面的事，这俩天吵得特别厉害，她甚至不敢把灯关上睡觉。但丁觉得她太过胆小，但想想她身高还不到自己腰间。嘲笑的话实在讲不出口，他只能尽量安慰奥尔加，告诉她成年人的世界很复杂。

奥尔加懵懂地理解了，又感觉很难过，“我以后也会变得复杂吗？我不喜欢和人吵架。”

但丁摸摸她的头，问道：“那奥尔加喜欢什么？”

这问题像是某种信号，一下子点亮了她的双眼。

“走钢丝！”奥尔加兴奋地站起来，走到大厅中央，“咚哒哒、咚——咚咚、哒哒咚，转一圈，咚！回头！”

洋装华丽的裙摆在节拍中旋转，令女孩子憧憬的浪漫倾向得以尽情发挥。

“米隆，来！”

明亮的灵性贯穿奥尔加的声音。她牵起搭档的手，在影子也欢乐起舞的天地里小跳步。

但丁看到蕴藏在这具小小身体里热烈深邃的火光，觉得奥尔加与充满着争吵和资本的大人世界毫不相称。

听到响亮的掌声，奥尔加停下舞步，显得惊讶又意犹未尽。

但丁说：“我喜欢你的走钢丝。”

奥尔加腼腆地看自己的鞋尖，“这里没有钢丝。”

但丁鼓励道：“可你的表演还是很精彩。”

眼睛里立即浮起一层水汽，奥尔加问，“我还能再来找你吗？”

但丁点头，“我会给你备好汽水和饼干。”

奥尔加欢呼地跳起来搂住他脖子，又继续欢呼地拉开事务所大门，正午的太阳把她脸蛋照得红彤彤发光。米隆把半个核桃仁放在但丁脚边，一边扯他裤腿一边仰望他，眼睛亮得像是世界上从未曾有过的。

每一页被撕下的日历，都被折成不同的模样，大多数是动物，还有植物。

但丁心想贝阿特丽切回来的时候，会不会调侃自己开了一家默默无闻的博物馆。

今天他用别的彩纸折了一对老虎准备送给奥尔加和米隆。小女孩和她的搭档常来找他，有时因为学校发生了特别有趣的事情，有时因为想找个兴趣盎然的观众，有时又确实需要谁耐心听完大段大段的抱怨。

和奥尔加相处久了，但丁慢慢发现，再不会有比孩童更具有感染力的生命体。走在街上，他开始留意起与自己擦身而过的每个孩子，感觉到他们身上那股自然浓厚的活跃，天上繁星似的充满轻盈的光亮。

踩着凳子，帮忙洗碗的奥尔加说：“我以后也要像贝阿特医生一样。”

但丁问，“你长大了要做医生？”

奥尔加努努嘴，“不是，我觉得要嫁给你这样的男人才好呢。”

以前的自己会招小女孩喜欢吗？自问着，但丁面带好笑地摇摇头，继续揉手里的面团，等会儿做土司面包要用的。

一个星期三的傍晚，刚完成委托回家的但丁接到一通没有暗号的电话，对方称自己是奥尔加的班主任。一边仔细听着，但丁偏头看着窗外瓢泼的大雨，“好，我知道了，马上来。”

奥尔加的养父母最近又开始吵架了。

这对夫妻到底是怎么结为夫妻的？

在学校接到小女孩后，面对她喋喋不休的抱怨，但丁心里充满不解还有一种不满的情绪。

看着握住自己的大手，奥尔加低头很小声地说：“你要是我爸爸就好了…”

普通人听不到这样细微的声音，可但丁不一样。看到前边有车驶来，他拉着她朝人行道内侧靠去。

从被轮胎飞溅起的水花里，但丁恍惚想起小时候的自己故意挑有水洼的路走，这样就能把爱干净的维吉尔弄得满裤子都是泥水。这时候，那个美丽金发的女人就会走过来拧自己耳朵，展开一通说教。那个男人几乎没批评过自己。更准确地讲，但丁甚至不记得他对自己说过什么。

继续朝前走，奥尔加养父母气派的大别墅在雨中隐隐可见。但丁偏过头，轻声问道：“你想不想回到家人身边，真正的家人？”

奥尔加把他的手握得更紧，“爸爸去世了，家里吃不起饭，我和弟弟妹妹被不同的马戏团收养了。团长带我坐了好久的马车，然后指着一顶大帐篷，说‘小不点，从今天起这就是你的家’。”

但丁默默听完，不再说话。

把这张日历撕下，距离贝阿特丽切回来就剩不到一周时间。

但丁把这页纸折成一只小猴子，这是无意识的，回过神来它已经躺在手心里了。

冰箱里的食物，没有灰尘的桌子，阳光照耀着全新的墙纸，室内充满了明亮。一定不会有谁还以为但丁是个散漫不堪的人，但他本人却总觉得还欠缺什么。

叩叩叩。

但丁说请进后，双眼红肿的奥尔加出现在他视线里。

“怎么哭得这么厉害。”但丁让她坐下，给她找来纸巾和一杯热的甜饮料。

“他们不让我表演走钢丝，说是下等人才会做这个。”奥尔加抽抽噎噎地说。

但丁感觉莫名其妙。心里冒火，“这话是谁说的？”

奥尔加摇头，不愿开口了。

但丁追问无果，叹一口气，拆开一罐饼干陪她沉默地吃着。无意间，他看到米隆长长的尾巴上有古怪的伤痕，好像被人用烟头烫过。

“都怪米隆太调皮了，非要爬到那么高的树上。”

听着奥尔加破绽百出的解释，但丁逐渐找到了那股焦虑的源头。不知不觉，奥尔加已经成为他生活中的一部分，她如果受伤，她的难过也会变成他的难过。

“我吃饱了！”奥尔加在但丁沉思期间突然站起来，大声说话，“吃饱了就要出去走走，你去不去市场买东西？我可以帮你杀价，我杀价很厉害的！”

但丁有些没反应过来，但觉得既然她这么提议，自己配合一下也无妨。

找到事情做，人就没工夫东想西想了。

在公交车上，奥尔加教但丁她家乡的摇篮曲，还比划如何用旧衣服剪裁尿布。她很自豪地说，自己的弟弟妹妹是她一手带大的。

可她也还是个孩子啊。但丁对她报以认可的微笑，心里却很难受，完全笑不出来。后来，看到奥尔加很吃力地与小贩讨价还价时，他觉得更难受了。

忙活好久，奥尔加清点努力争取到的小小优惠，不多不少，刚好能买两支最便宜的原味蛋筒。

“真好，我们一个一支。”奥尔加坐在河边的草地上，和米隆逗弄一会儿后，又说，“没事，我可以和米隆分吃同一支，我们经常这么分享食物。”

但丁点点头，去附近甜品站，贴了部分钱买回一杯草莓圣代。

等他回来，奥尔加问道：“你怎么买了这个？而且怎么只有一份呀？”

“今天有周末折扣，钱刚好够。”但丁把草莓圣代放她手上，坐下来，“而且，这东西我早吃腻了。”

奥尔加嘀咕道：“没想到，你原来还喜欢这么少女气的甜品。”

“行了，快吃。”但丁笑着揉揉她的头，仰面躺在草地上。

奥尔加把顶上的草莓喂给米隆，自己小口呡着甜蜜的冰奶油。她转头看向闭上眼睛假寐的但丁，“其实，明天有班级活动，老师会组织我们到孤儿院做慰问。我很想给那些孩子们表演走钢丝。”

但丁睁开眼，认真问道：“所以，到底是谁不准你这么做？”

奥尔加转过头，等吃完草莓圣代，才一五一十告诉他，自己的养父母认为马戏团的人是下等人，靠哗众取宠养活自己，她现在被要求学习所谓淑女应该学习的东西。

“我太笨了，怎么都记不住乐谱上的音符对应钢琴的哪个黑白键。”奥尔加摊开手掌，露出昨天被音乐家教狠狠打过的手板心。

这个会随节拍声在细细钢丝上起舞的小精灵怎么会是笨的呢？但丁感觉自己有些压抑不住胸中沸腾的怒火了。他站起来，面朝风吹来的河水深呼吸很久，才继续问，“他们看不起你的出身，又为什么要收养你？”

其实奥尔加也一直在想这个问题，所以很诚实地说自己不知道，只是向往不用挨饿的甜蜜无忧的生活，就非常高兴地答应了这对夫妇的领养邀请。

“你后悔吗，奥尔加。”

但丁心想如果她点了头，自己就…

“没有。”

奥尔加说没有，她否定了。但丁拧紧眉毛，以为自己听错了。

“因为世上是没有后悔药的。”嘴里说着世人皆知的大道理，奥尔加朝河里丢去一块石头。噗通一声后，溅起的水花很快就散去。他们的这次见面，也这么遗憾地结束。

连续几日，天上都下着暴雨。

听着窗外的动静，但丁情不自禁猜想雷声和那对夫妻的吵闹，到底谁更响亮。

唉…

他叹一口气，准备合眼睡了。

突然间，一个细小的声音在雷雨的阵仗里挣扎。普通人听不见，可但丁是不一样的。他立即翻身下床，把事务所大门拉开。

“救命，救命！”奥尔加像坏掉的录音机，抓紧他的衣服不停呼喊。

但丁把她抱到沙发上，赶紧找来干毛巾给她擦头发。

“米隆…”奥尔加把小动物放到旁边，指着他尾巴上裸露的皮肤，流脓的疱疹看上去非常吓人。

但丁恍然想起自己之前就发现的异常，立即问奥尔加到底发生了什么。奥尔加哭着说米隆得了皮肤病，但养父母想趁机丢弃它。

“我不要小猫、小马还有东洋的玩赏犬，我只要米隆。”

但丁朝外望了望浓稠漆黑的夜色和雨幕，决定替米隆治病。贝阿特丽切早就给事务所配置了医疗箱。但丁庆幸自己还记得箱子放在哪里，也相信自己能做到。

在血雨腥风里驰骋多年的恶魔猎人，拿起棉签的手竟微微颤抖着。等彻底清理好创面，仔细一圈一圈缠好绷带，时针已经转过零点的界线。

“没事了，只要消了炎就…奥尔加？奥尔加！”

但丁在小女孩直挺挺倒下去前接住她，下意识摸她额头，烫得吓人。在完全失神了数秒后，但丁才想起该把她平放到床上，再去找退烧贴和退烧药。

即便有了替米隆处理创面的经验，可面对一个活生生的病人，还是小孩子，但丁拿药的手又开始颤抖。第一次给她贴退烧贴时，完全贴歪了。尝试三遍，他才把阿司匹林均匀掰成两半，小剂量喂给奥尔加，再给她兑一杯加了枫糖的温水，耐心地一勺一勺舀到她嘴里。

但丁以为接下来只需要慢慢等待，可不到半个钟头，奥尔加开始说胡话，一脚踢开被子，不停说着好冷。他心里慌得要命，把她抱到怀里尽可能温柔地安抚，磕磕巴巴地唱起她家乡的摇篮曲。

小女孩急促的呼吸声令但丁感到生命是如此脆弱。被巨大的不安笼罩着，他想起贝阿特丽切肚子里的胎儿，还未出世的孩子。这个更为柔弱的生命让焦虑转瞬变成了恐惧，他突然间疯狂地想见到她。

但奥尔加怎么办？

无法将她一个人丢下，但丁像犯了某种瘾症的患者，慌忙匆匆地翻出贝阿特丽切给自己写的信。她的移动诊所总跟着马戏团到处巡游，可能她今天经过繁华的水上都市，明天就要朝入海口的反方向溯流。

明明更像一只没有脚的飞鸟，但她身上毫无流浪者的味道，从来没有过。但丁知道这气味是自己才有的，而且很浓。所以掂量手中厚厚一叠，来自四面八方的信，但丁在反思和愧疚中逐渐平静。他不再蹩脚地给奥尔加唱摇篮曲，而是把信念给她听，也念给自己听。

贝阿特丽切的文字带着她的心，葵花一样固执地朝着自己站的位置，能把他点缀得光芒四射。深深思念并感激这个人，无数撒泼的、焦躁的、惝恍的、痛悔的记忆，也好像是一根钉子被定在了这里。

把所有的信重读一遍后，但丁感觉心里有什么顽固坚硬的东西在慢慢裂开，很可能是某种正在茁芽的觉悟，是过去漫长岁月里自己不曾拥有过的。

“爸爸，不要走…”奥尔加不喊冷了，蜷成一团梦呓着这样的哀求。

抚摸女孩不再那么滚烫的额头，但丁在这股莫大的悲悯中彻底醒悟了。他要成为真正能够庇护复数个生命的归宿，不仅仅是因为他现在有了妻子，有自己的骨肉。

奥尔加和那对夫妻的领养关系终止了。但丁也没有说破他们为何想要领养她。成年人的世界存在复杂而肮脏的部分。

这天，距贝阿特丽切回来刚好还有三天，但他提前与她见面了。

“奥尔加！是奥尔加！”

“天呐！你怎么回来了？”

马戏团的大家伙看到熟悉的身影都惊讶了，随后欢喜地围过来。当然也有在看到贝阿特丽切医生的丈夫的真面目后，大呼小叫的年轻女郎。

“贝阿特医生出门问诊去了，可能你得等到晚上才见得着她。”马戏团团长对但丁解释，递给他一支雪茄。

“谢谢。但我不抽烟。”

“也是，她怀孕了。”团长若有所思地点头。

但丁苦笑着，没有详细解释。

为了配合冰雪节庆典的落幕活动，整个下午，空中秋千、飞刀、小丑、魔术秀、西伯利亚猛虎……马戏团的所有节目都要进行排练。奥尔加很想加入，但阔别这个地方有些时间了。她既兴奋，又感到陌生和害怕，安静地坐在角落。

但丁轻易找到她，坐在她旁边，嘴里打着节拍，“咚哒哒、咚——咚咚、哒哒咚，回头…”

奥尔加噗嗤一笑，“这里不是回头，是转一圈后，咚！再回头。”说着，她在雪地上旋转起来，脚尖亮起灵性的花火。

“我想看你的表演，走真正的钢丝。”但丁期待地望着她眼睛。

奥尔加回头看他。好一会儿后，她抱着米隆哒哒跑远，用力敲打团长的房门。

傍晚的钟声刚敲响，天上立即开满五颜六色的烟花，越来越多的人迫不及待地涌入马戏团的大帐篷。

虽然极力争取，但团长还是没有答应奥尔加。她失望地站在售票口，帮忙招呼观众。嘈杂中，一个清脆声音在高声呼唤她，那是个盛装打扮的金发女孩。奥尔加端详这个人，觉得似曾相识。

“我们在天鹅堡见过，记得吗？”金发女孩紧紧握住奥尔加的手，“你第一次登台的表演真的好精彩，我一下子就成了你的崇拜者。”

当时太过紧张，奥尔加都不记得自己第一次在无数双眼睛的注视下，在那根细小的钢丝上到底是如何旋转起舞的。但同龄人欣羡的目光令她非常感动，充满信心，骄傲地挺起胸膛，“那不算什么，我现在比那时候厉害多了！”

“哦，是么。”一个冷冷的声音从身后传来。

奥尔加转过头，看到一个金发碧眼的男孩。她见过他，大财阀的儿子，又是个眼光非常挑剔的马戏迷。

“不自量力的猴子，现在登台怕是会直接摔下去，砸了这家马戏团的招牌。”

“我不会掉下来！而且我不是猴子！”奥尔加对他印象深刻，就是因为他叫自己“猴子”，态度非常傲慢。

“奥尔加，对不起，我哥哥不是有意的。”金发女孩急忙安慰道，“我哥哥其实也很喜欢你的表演，还对我说他看到了你身上的火焰。”

“艾莉娜，住嘴。”男孩气得跺脚，又瞪一眼奥尔加，“不过我也听说，一对经营酒店的夫妇把你领养了。哼，我还以为你是个更有骨气的家伙。”

“我已经和他们脱离关系了！”奥尔加气得不轻，非常想证明自己并未退步，但团长不给他这个机会。

这时，马戏团的新人，魔术师里昂走过来，团长和他在一起。虽说是大受追捧的天才魔术师，但里昂和奥尔加一样还是个小孩子。

“奥尔加，还愣着做什么，快去换表演的衣服。”里昂笑着说。

奥尔加以为他又在逗自己。团长这时候说：“你没听错，我采纳了里昂的意见，这次特别允许你们两个合作，进行走钢丝和魔术融合的表演。”

一旁的金发男孩大声质疑道：“这怎么可能融合到一起？”

团长露出典型的财迷笑容，“有时间和我大呼小叫，不如买张门票，亲爱的小少爷。”

男孩盯着被里昂拉走的奥尔加，一把抓起妹妹的手，“哼，买就买！”

本来他今天就是来看马戏的。

事实证明，没有人在今夜得到失望，无论是里昂的尝试，奥尔加的争取，还有小少爷的期待，无数颗心都在那顶充满欢乐的大帐篷里得到满足。

“这就是马戏团的奇迹。”

但丁转过身，看到贝阿特丽切从欢呼的观众中走来，款款走近自己。

“无所谓富贵贫穷，地位差异。这里的快乐没有界限，所有人得到的，都是平等的幸福。”

确实，周围都是面带笑容的人，自己也是。不过但丁执意认为，自己现在比他们要幸福得多。他拥抱妻子，心满意足地聆听另一个从她身体里响起的，铃铛一样清脆的声音。

“我很想你们。”贝阿特丽切抚摸他银白的发，告诉他，自己也是。

不夜的庆典继续着，走在被灯火照得淡黄微漪的湖边，还能听到从大帐篷中发出的笑声。但丁对贝阿特丽切说起这二十来天的经历和感受，也谈到奥尔加的事。

“说到她，我真的要对你说谢谢，我没想到你真的能把她带回来。”

“意思是，你是特地告诉她，可以到事务所找我倾诉烦恼？”

“因为我知道，你一定不会袖手旁观。”贝阿特丽切抚摸他掌心，低头仔细观察那些纵横的纹路，“还记得我给你写的第一封信吗，其实那不是真正的第一次，只是被我总算鼓起勇气传递给你的第一次。我很早以前就憧憬你了，一直笨拙地喜欢着，窃喜地靠近着，无论发生什么，我都不想放弃，直到现在也是。”

她握紧他的手，深情又有些羞赧地凝视他。

但丁感到惊讶，因为并不知道她还有这么一段过往，一直以为自己是在这段感情里更一厢情愿的那个。

贝阿特丽切听了后笑出声，“看来，我比你想象中的还要迷恋你呢。”

她的目光很恬静，那串小铃铛的声音很清脆。心爱的妻子，他的无价之宝。但丁跟着笑出来，用一个吻结束了这场没完没了但又有趣味的比赛。

我深爱着你们。


End file.
